


My love

by Fijou



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, French, M/M, Spanish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:50:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7011451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fijou/pseuds/Fijou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Raphael kept talking spanish Simon would use the french skills he had picked up during high school.<br/>Two could play this game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My love

**Author's Note:**

> A friend asked me to write a fic about french speaking Simon and this is the result.  
> There's another cute story with this concept on ao3: Bilingual? by U_know_u_luv_me_99  
> I'm not fluent in either spanish or french so I'm sorry if there are any major mistakes.  
> I'll put the translations in the notes at the end.  
> Anyway I hope you'll like this one.
> 
> Enjoy

''Fledgling, ven aquí'', Raphael's voice was clearly audible for Simon although the two vampires weren't in the same room. By now Simon had worked out that ''ven aquí'' meant that he was supposed to come to wherever Raphael currently was.  
Raphael called because it was time for their training and this way he also forced Simon to use his enhanced hearing sense to figure out where in the hotel Dumort he was waiting.  
But what bothered Simon wasn't that he now had to search for the older vampire and neither the fact that his call had sounded like he'd been talking to a dog.  
What annoyed him was that Raphael still used speaking spanish against him.

He left his room and walked down the seemingly endless corridor, carefully opening each door to check if Raphael was inside. 

''No puedes pensar que no puedo oir que abres las puertas'', Raphael's voice echoed through his head again. Sometimes Simon hated these enhanced senses.  
And he again didn't understand what Raphael had said.  
Eventually he sat down on the floor, he wasn't going to search for him any longer. 

''You know'', he said loudly to make sure Raphael heard him, ''I don't have to train I can just sit here all night.'' He knew he was being childish but he also knew that Raphael would come sooner or later.

And he was right, within a split second the older vampire stood in front of him. Simon struggled to contain his smile.

''I will not let you waste your time like that'', Raphael said and tried to ignore how the corners of Simon's mouth had moved upwards slightly.

''I'm immortal'', Simon explained, '' I got all eternity to waste time.''

Raphael didn't respond to that, instead rolled his eyes and said: ''Tienes que entrenarte ahora.''

''Seriously, when will you stop speaking spanish'', Simon complained, ''I don't understand what you're saying.''

''That's the whole point, mi corazón'', the other replied and the spanish words sounded familiar to Simon for once but he couldn't quite remember what they meant.

Raphael held his hand out and Simon grabbed it to push himself of the ground. He was taller than Raphael when he stood upright and as he now looked down at Raphael's face a cheeky grin appeared on his own.

''Vas-y'', Simon said motioning him to lead the way and trying his best not to stumble over the french words.  
If Raphael kept talking spanish he would use the french skills he had picked up during high school.  
Two could play this game.

Raphael looked startled and his brows furrowed in confusion.  
''That's french'', he stated eventually.

''Wow'', Simon said and acted surprised, ''I didn't know that, genius.''

For a moment he thought he went to far but then Raphael smirked.

''Vamos'', Raphael said as he turned around and walked towards one of the many doors.

''Oui, monsieur'', Simon replied sarcastically and exaggerated the french pronounciation.

This training session would be much more fun than he had expected it to be.

 

After an hour of physical training Raphael finally told Simon he could stop.  
The latter was sweaty and exhausted and most of all grumpy.  
He didn't understand what this training was good for since he had over-average strength anyway.

''Are we done with training now?'', he asked and sat down on the floor.  
He stopped his unsteady breathing as soon as he realised that he didn't need it.

''No'', Raphael replied and the smile that somehow seemed to be reserved for Simon only reappeared on his face, ''now we come to the part you hate the most. Training your hearing sense.''

Simon let out an annoyed sigh and said: ''Tu as de la chance que j'aime ta voix.''

For the second time that night Raphael looked startled and Simon mentally thanked whoever was responsible for the other's lack of french skills. He didn't need him to know that he just said that he loved his voice.

Raphael didn't respond and walked over to sit on a black couch in the far left corner of the room. 

''Okay,'', he said in a loud voice, ''focus on my voice and let's try to have an actual conversation this time.''

''And don't speak french again'', he added whispering and Simon had to concentrate to make out the words.

''Mais le francais est une très belle langue'', Simon whispered back and a wide smile spread across his face because he knew this would drive Raphael mad, ''presque aussi belle que toi.''

Flirting had never been more fun for Simon.

''I don't understand what you're saying'', Raphael admitted after a few moments of silence.

''That's the whole point, mon coeur'', Simon whispered again and if possible his smile grew even wider. He lay down on his back and looked at the ceiling.

''Fair enough'', Raphael said and Simon couldn't see that while he studied the cracks in the old ceiling Raphael studied him.

''Je pourrais t'apprendre le francais'', Simon suggested.

''What does that mean?'', Raphael asked and Simon could imagine how much he hated that for once Simon knew something he didn't.

''I said I could teach you some french'', Simon translated eventually.

''Okay'', Raphael said much to Simon's surprise, ''so what does mon coeur mean ?''

Suddenly Simon didn't really want to teach him french anymore. For a moment he thought about telling a false translation but Raphael could easily look the word up after their training session.  
Simon rued the day he started learning french but he couldn't back out now.

''It means...'', he began but his whisper faded with every word he said.

''Go ahead, tell me'', Raphael said, '' I bet I've heard worse insults.''

If only he knew that this hadn't been one of Simon's usual teasing and playful insults.

''Well, literally translated it means my heart'', Simon said and forgot to keep his voice down, ''but it's more often translated as my love.''

He closed his eyes and just wished the ground would open and swallow him up so he didn't have to see Raphael's reaction.  
But whatever reaction he had expected, it wasn't the one he got.

An unfamiliar sound filled the air and Simon abruptly sat up to see what had happened.  
When he laid eyes on Raphael he realised what caused the sound.  
Raphael was laughing.  
His laugh was genuine and joyful and pure.  
Simon had never heard anything more beautiful.

He was afraid to speak, he was even afraid to blink because he didn't want to destroy whatever was happening in that rare moment.

However, after Raphael stopped laughing he said: ''I hope you're not laughing at me.''

''No, idota'', Raphael replied and when he looked at Simon he smiled, ''I'm laughing because mi corazón means exactly the same thing.''

Simon's eyes widened in disbelief and he began to stutter: ''Wha...wait are you telling me that you called me love this whole time ?''

Simon could have sworn that after hearing Raphael Santiago laugh nothing would surprise him anymore.  
He was wrong.  
Raphael's cheeks reddened and Simon realised that the vampire was blushing.

When Simon got up it was as if his body moved without his consent and with every step he took towards Raphael his heart felt lighter.  
He sat down on the couch next to Raphael who still didn't look at him.  
His hands were shaking as he reached for the other's face to force him to look him in the eye.

''I guess now is the time to confess something'', Simon whispered and his voice trembled, '' I love you, mon coeur.''

He hadn't noticed how close their faces were, he just had to lean forward a bit and their lips would have touched.  
Focusing on Raphael's mouth didn't make the moments of silence easier to endure. They seemed to stretch into eternity.  
Eventually his lips formed a small smile and he said: ''I love you too, mi corazón.''

Raphael leaned forward and their lips met in a kiss that made Simon forget all his sorrow, all his loss and every single french word he used to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> No puedes pensar que no puedo oir que abres las puertas. - You can't think that I can't hear that you open the doors.  
> Tienes que entrenarte ahora. - You have to train now.  
> Vas-y - Go ahead  
> Vamos - Let's go  
> Tu as de la chance que j'aime ta voix. - You are lucky that I love your voice.  
> Mais le francais est une langue très belle, presque aussie belle que toi. - But french is a beautiful language, almost as beautiful as you are.
> 
> If these are wrong please tell me in the comments.


End file.
